


【柱斑】十年

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	【柱斑】十年

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

楔子   
再次遇见已是十年后。   
那是儿子的中学开学礼。小小的校门前挤满了刚入学的中一新生和接送孩子的家长。樱花季节，长长的沥青路面铺满了飘落的花瓣。晴空万里，云霞似鱼鳞，缓慢地爬行。柱间沿着陡坡往上走，叨叨絮絮地与身旁的儿子讲述进入新学校应该注意的事项。一个转头，他看见了万千飘扬的樱花中领口挂着墨镜的男人。  
长的发，白的衫，出挑的面容与气质，与记忆中的模样如出一辙，是他在茫茫人海中一眼相中的人。   
如果那个名字没有颤抖，他不会发现他是难受的。三个简单的音节徘徊在喉咙里千回百转，真正地呼唤出来却需要偌大的勇气。十年前的回忆铺天盖地地往面前冲刷，伴随着沧海桑田的无力感。   
过去的种种历历在目，走马观花地从眼前掠过。那些光芒万丈的青春，那些兵荒马乱的岁月，那些小心翼翼的靠近，那些向爱奔跑的疯狂。一切的一切，都已被埋葬在记忆的沙漠里，无迹可寻。   
男人似乎也是来送儿子上学，双手插兜与一个戴护目镜的少年漫不经心地说着话。少年看起来很委屈，眼里含了一泡泪，要哭不哭的样子。男人拍了拍少年的脑袋，转过身去闯入绵绵的花雨下。   
迎面而来，渐行渐近。长发拂过他的鼻尖，擦肩而过的瞬间，柱间说：“斑。”  
他相信男人一定听见了，却未作半步的停留，脖子就连一点点的偏转也没有。漠然，是柱间的第一感觉。男人的眼里像是结了一层霜，隔绝世间一切的暖意。不知道这十年，没有他的作伴，斑过得可好？他用力抓住男人的手腕，就像多年以前两人仍是亲密的那段日子，然后他努力扬起一个勉强算是和蔼的笑容。  
“斑，好久不见。”

（1）   
千手柱间居住的地方，是一个边沿小镇。那里环境优美，节奏缓慢，房价适中。人人都有一个稳定的工作，一份不高不低的薪水。朝九晚五，家长里短。每个人都面带笑容，和气待人。是一个宜居的小镇。   
千手家祖祖辈辈都生活在这个地方。到了柱间这一代，考上东京最好的大学，告别父老乡亲踏上未知的旅程。  
首次踏入大城市，一切都是新奇。亮彻夜空的霓虹灯，行色匆匆的行人，小镇里从未见过的通天高楼与大型商场，无一不是他这个小镇出身的孩子所喜爱的。   
他就像那发现新大陆的哥伦布，兴奋地遨游在新世界的海洋，对任何的一切都有着浓厚的兴趣。或许是年轻人的猎奇心态，他向往一切未知的东西，常常趁着浓厚的夜色，独自一人游走在这大都市的每个角落，在人群中逆道而行，心感刺激又惊险。   
但很快地，他就发现了大都市里藏匿的污垢。   
本该好好学习天天向上的女学生浓妆艳抹地出现在深夜的街道上，手边还挽着一个肥头大耳的老男人。黄昏的居酒屋门口，醉酒的男人语气轻佻地调戏路过的女高中生。身着某中学校服的男生聚集在某个巷口与市井流氓相互对殴。黑夜是罪恶的庇护，柱间在无数个黑夜中见识了平和小镇里不曾存在的丑陋。   
他没见过什么世面，害怕这样的城市，又不熟知城里同学口中的时尚与新潮。成天躲在宿舍里不愿外出，像蜗牛一样缩在自己的软壳中固步自封。为了不让家人担心，与家里通话时从来都是报喜不报忧。挂上电话，在孤独中感到巨大的恐惧，曲起膝盖把自己抱起来，然后无比地怀念故乡的小镇。   
在最难熬的日子里，他遇见了斑。   
那是樱花盛开的季节。阳光明媚，绿草如茵，漫天樱花飞舞，是个万物生长的春。柱间捧着一本生涩难懂的专业书走到校道上，路过青葱的草坪。   
耳边传来若有若无的口琴声。他驻足停留，侧耳倾听，是《天空之城》。   
琴声吹得极好，悠悠扬扬，如潺潺溪流，颤得恰到好处。一下子就带他回到故乡的小镇，仿佛在这琴声里，能够清晰地看见记忆中故乡温暖的阳光、湿润的清风、一路蔓延的绿树。   
柱间踩上草坪，循着口琴声往前走。穿过几棵交错纵横的树木，他看见了一个坐在樱花树下靠着树干闭着眼睛吹口琴的男生。   
黑色凌乱的长发随意地披在身后，白色的衬衫，纤长的睫毛微微颤动。日光透过叶子的缝隙落在男生的脸上，破碎成点点的星光。银白色的口琴被捧在手上来来回回地摆动，悦耳动听的琴声就在这些来回中悠然而生。   
虽然没有盛大的舞台，体面的装扮，隆重的配乐和伴唱，但男生只靠这一人一琴，就把他吸引了过去，半眼也舍不得挪开。   
实在是太美了！   
一曲罢，他还痴痴地站在那里，沉浸在美妙的乐声中。直至男生“喂”了好几声，他才如梦初醒。   
男生站在他的面前，冷冷地瞥着他。看了好一会儿，转过身去打算离去，被他蓦然抓住了手腕。柱间嘴拙，不知道该说什么好，只想留住这点好不容易遇见的美，慌乱之中口不择言地说了一句狗屁不通的话：“你真好听。”   
男生定定地看着他半晌，突然扑哧一声笑了出来。柱间当即愣在了当场。   
怦然心动。   
大抵上，这就是一见钟情，柱间与斑的伊始。

（2）  
这世上，总有一个人，在你看见的第一眼，就把你深深地吸引。这个人有你所拥有的一切，也有你所无法拥有但向往的一切，就像你心里那个完美的自己。你小心翼翼地把他捧在手心，不愿他遭受任何的伤害，让他无时无刻都保持着最美好的样子，只因你不愿打碎，自己心里对世界唯一的希冀。   
人间四月芳菲尽的末春，柱间爱上了一个人。  
爱上这个男生是一件极其容易的事情。在柱间还没反应过来之际，他的眼里心里就已经被这个男生满满当当地占据，再也容不下别人的影子。  
第一次的相遇，没能要到男生的名字与电话。他利用课余时间辗转在各院各系，挨个打听，努力地与陌生人交流。每逢夜幕降临之时便匆匆奔走在有可能认识男生的人群里，在忐忑与不安期盼着可能得到的信息。  
黑色长发的男生，长得很美，会吹口琴，你们知道吗？知道的话请务必告诉我。  
逐渐学会与别人的交流。或许是因内心充满着再次相遇的期许，眼里看见的一切都是美好。花开了，或许会遇见他。风起了，或许会遇见他。叶落了，或许会遇见他。  
充实而快乐，意料之外地交了许多新朋友。因为那个男生，柱间的内心变得柔软，并喜爱着这个世界。那个人，大概是上天给予他的启示。  
一个月后，他苦苦找寻的那个人，突然出现在他的面前。  
男生还是穿着初遇那天的白衬衫。长长的黑发松松散散地扎成一个低马尾，几缕凌乱的碎发遮住了一只眼睛，脸上没什么表情，望着柱间的眼里满是漫不经心。他懒懒地说：“听说你在找我？”   
柱间的心跳得极快。他讷讷地点头，听见男生又道：“你知道怎么养猫吗？”   
“啊？”   
柱间这才注意到，男生的手中抱着一只幼小的猫咪，瘦弱得很，白色的绒毛乱糟糟，还粘着血污。   
男生告诉柱间，捡到一只小猫，可是不知道怎么养。他望着手中的猫咪专注而殷切，脸上的皮肤在投射下来的光圈中被晕得近乎透明。他只是静静地站在那里，就有一种超然物外的美。   
他们站在树荫下，柱间看着男生，男生看着猫。路人来来回回地经过了好几拨，他们仍是沉默不语地站着。直到倦鸟归巢，柱间才神使鬼差地说了一句：“我来帮你养。”   
然后他们就莫名其妙地同居了。   
这大概是发展路线最奇怪的恋情了。在柱间收拾好自己的行李，从学生宿舍搬进学校附近的一个小区里。他才知道，男生的名字叫做斑。   
宇智波斑，建筑系的大才子。家境殷实，由于不喜欢跟别人同住一室而搬出来。满腹经纶，才华横溢，就是有些不好亲近。   
当然这个难以亲近的别人不包括柱间。在斑的思想里，柱间是他为捡到的猫咪请回来的铲屎官，不属于别人的范畴。简单来说，柱间养猫，斑养柱间。这个养，是指承担柱间居住期间的一切费用，包括房租跟伙食。报酬是，柱间需要照顾斑捡回来的猫。  
斑只是一个学生，却已经有了赚钱的能力。柱间下课归来，总会看见地面上摆放整齐的泡沫板。斑拿着美工刀，专心致志地切割。丁字尺挂在画图板上，精确到一毫米。颜料涂在上面，均匀地涂抹出了屋顶和门窗，跟图纸上的一模一样。  
做模型的时候，斑总会沉浸其中，对外界所有的一切闭目塞听，时常连饭都忘了吃。有时柱间参加晚自习，归来的时候发现斑还在忘我地做模型。猫咪跳进他的怀里喵呜喵呜地叫，柱间一边给猫顺毛，一边走到斑的身旁坐下。  
“斑，你吃了吗？”   
斑没有听见，手执画笔涂抹一片蓝天白云的窗棂，就连颜料不小心蹭到脸上都不知道，仿佛整个世界就只有眼前未完成的模型。   
认真的美。   
后来，柱间不得不在照顾猫的同时，一并照顾斑。包括饭点在斑专注模型的时候一口一口地喂他寿司，或者在模型材料用完之际跑遍全称寻找斑指定的东西。   
斑就像一只猫，总爱沉醉在自己的世界里自得其乐。不管是做模型，还是看书或者吹口琴，总会自动屏蔽外界的一切干扰，即便世界山崩地裂也不在意。正是因为认真，斑做任何事都出色。学习成绩名列前茅，模型做得精良，乐器与绘画也玩得极为擅长。   
柱间喜欢这样的认真，因为他自己无法做到。斑在他心里就是完美的代名词。他小心翼翼地保驾护航，一层接一层地往斑的身上加诸保护层，只为了让这份美丽留在自己的眼里。于是他愈加地对斑好。   
对于斑，柱间有着很多复杂的情感，有尊重，有憧憬，有宠溺，更多的，是爱。   
不知道为什么第一眼看见就爱上这个人，也不知道怎样做才是最好的。他就像一个被富家小姐惊艳却不知该如何是好的穷小子，笨拙地把自己十二分的真心捧在面前，只为博得小姐一个小小的笑容。  
  
（3）  
模型上交的那一天，斑得到了一笔颇高的酬劳。周末，两人买了一大包的烟花，在学校附近的麦田旁燃烧，作为迟来的同居庆祝。   
浮月当空，星辰闪烁。斑手中的线香燃烧，发出五颜六色的光，映在斑的脸上。斑望着烟花的侧脸专注而认真，七彩的光辉撞进瞳仁里，异常的美丽。   
柱间轻声说：“斑，我喜欢你。”   
烟花燃烧得噼里啪啦，斑没有听见。柱间又说了一遍，贴在斑的耳边说：“斑，我喜欢你。你可以跟我在一起吗？是恋人那种的在一起。”   
斑转过头来看他，如同初遇的那天，没什么表情。良久，突然扑哧一声笑了出来。   
他说：“好，我也喜欢你。”   
麦苗被风吹拂卷起层层麦浪。柱间握着烟花奔跑在麦田中，对着天空大喊“斑我喜欢你”，仿佛越大声地呼喊，话语里那一字一句的爱意就会乘着星光飞往天空的尽头永不坠落。他躺在被夜色笼罩的麦田里笨拙地亲吻斑的唇，毫无章法毫无技巧，甚至小心得全程屏住呼吸以致于窒息。   
大地是床，星空是被。柱间忐忑地脱下斑的裤子，不知所措地与斑面面相觑，完全不知下一步该怎么做，只好胡乱地亲吻他的身体后再胡乱地进入。   
这样一个傻小子。   
青春是一首不老的歌。我们不受现实的束缚，最大限度地享受片刻的欢愉。像生命力旺盛的杂草一样自由生长，无所顾忌，在记忆里刻下漂亮的剪影，散发出最耀眼的光芒。   
天将明，柱间抱着斑在麦田里醒来，身体被坚硬的大地磕得处处酸痛。启明星高挂天际，柱间看着斑熟睡的容颜，倍感心安且感恩。彼时，他以为，那就是一生。   
爱一个人，总会想要变成最好的自己，恨不得三头六臂，以最大限度地保护所爱之人，让对方一生无忧，快乐翱翔在自由的天空里。那时候，柱间利用课余时间接了很多工作。便利店的售货员，工地的搬砖工，小学生的家庭教师，几乎每个工种都做过。只是一个出身小康家庭的穷学生，但他仍然想要用自己的双手让斑生活得好一些，至少不用为了房租而通宵达旦地赶模型。   
少年不知愁滋味，身在象牙塔的深处，从未体验过现实的苦涩，错觉地以为只要努力就一定能够收获，不知道自己的力量其实很渺小。领到一份微薄的薪水，满心欢喜地摊在斑的面前，自豪地说“斑，我终于可以养活你了”。殊不知，那一点点的薄纸，连开销的一个零头也填不上。   
而斑总是抱着他们一起养的猫，墨黑瞳孔里映出淡黄灯光与他的模样，深邃如海，静若山川，浅浅的笑意从眼角处渐次浮出，犹如千树万树梨花开。他说：“柱间，不必做这些，我有钱。”   
想来，斑那时早已知道现实的残酷，也知道他的那点努力实在幼稚得可笑，却从来都没有点明。他一直以为是他在保护斑，直到后来的数年，他行色匆匆地奔走在工作单位的途中，才后知后觉地发现，其实是斑一直在保护他。只是，斑已经不在他的身边了。   
整个大学时代，柱间都与斑同居一屋，每逢休息时间，除了打工，都是处在一起。那个年代，同性恋并不盛行，爱上同性，是一道万恶不赦的罪行。一旦被得知，总是难免被人指指点点，蜚短流长。柱间与斑谈恋爱的事情，在学校里谣言四起。有人说是柱间欺骗了斑，有人说是斑在强迫柱间，多难听的话都能时常听见。甚至，柱间的老师串通家长，合力哄骗他去看心理医生，接受所谓的心理治疗。   
事情闹得很大，最后因柱间的坚决不从不欢而散。好像全世界都在阻止他们谈恋爱，明明只是两个人的爱情，却总有第三方告诫他这是错误的。柱间从来都不觉得与斑谈恋爱是错。他不偷不抢，没有欺骗他人，更没有危害社会，不过是刚好爱上了一个与他一样的人。更何况，他也只爱斑这么一个男人。   
人言可畏。   
斑倒是毫不在意，依然我行我素地行走在校园内，落落大方地与柱间左手牵右手。面对别人的指指点点与窃窃私语，斑也只是直直地走过去，保持着自己最骄傲的模样，并在夜晚被压在他的身下喘息之时，搂紧他的腰，贴在他的耳边用沙哑性感的声音说：“柱间，没有人能够比得上你。”   
这句话，给予柱间无限的勇气，让他敢于站在世界的对立面，无所畏惧，直至被现实狠狠地推下地狱。  
  
（4）  
临毕业之际，柱间的父亲与他通电话，希望儿子能够回到家乡工作。老人的理由很简单，大城市生活艰辛，房价过高，没有人脉，遇到任何的事情都要独自面对。回到家乡，不用负担房子，可以与家人相互照顾。最重要的，家里可以帮忙介绍知根知底的好女孩，以免走了不必要的弯路。   
为人父母者，总是希望子女好的。柱间的父亲，在电话里这么对他说。   
摆在柱间面前的，有两条道路。与斑一起留在城市，蜗居在一间小小的房子里，捏着少得可怜的钞票为柴米油盐酱醋茶而烦恼；或是回到家乡，利用家人的关系找到一份好工作，朝九晚五，悠然自得。   
柱间想要斑跟着他一起回到家乡。他既不想让斑受苦，也不愿与斑分开。想出这样一个看起来两全其美的方法，天真地以为，只要与斑在一起，再大的难关都可以攻克，却忽略了，若斑真的抛下一切跟着他回到了家乡，人生地不熟，没有任何的亲人与朋友。一旦没了他的庇护，该如何是好？   
斑拒绝了他的邀请。或者说，斑没有给予柱间任何选择的权利。相拥的夜，斑说：“我要到国外留学，读研。”   
从未想过往后会是天各一方，也从未想过斑会从此消失在他的生命中。他就像一个心爱玩具被抢的孩子，惨白了脸色，不知所措地愣在那里，勒紧斑的手，生怕一松开，斑就会从此消失。他死死地盯着斑，执拗地把可能的希望殷切地灌进斑的瞳孔里，弯了弯嘴角，想要挤出一个缓和气氛的笑，却无能为力。他迫切地问：“你要离开我了？你不要我了？”   
“柱间，跟你回家，你让我在你的家人里如何自处？他们不同意我们对吧？”   
“就算他们同意了，我们能够结婚吗？就连法律都规定了结婚必须一男一女。”   
“如果我让你跟我一起到国外去，你愿意吗？你能够放下你的家人，跟我到一个完全陌生的国土吗？”   
一字一句，无言以对。现实就像一个棒槌，重重地打在他的身上，打得他毫无反抗的余地。斑早知如此，不过不忍心告诉他事实。   
不是不爱，只是没法在一起。在现实面前，谁也斗不过命运。   
离别前的最后一夜，斑给他吹了最后一遍的口琴。而后的整整一夜，从月色渐浓到被晨光稀释，他们都在激烈地做，执着地把自己的血肉深陷进对方的身体里，仿佛做得激烈就能从此潇潇洒洒地久天长。柱间想起初遇时樱花树下斑让他一见钟情时的模样，悲恸苍凉又无可奈何。   
这段轰轰烈烈的初恋，终究还是败给了现实。

（5）  
很多年后，行走在异国他乡的天空下，遇见皮肤颜色各异的人，当忘记吃饭不再有人捧着一盒喜爱的寿司巴巴地坐在身旁，当再次捡到小猫不再有人天真得被三言两语忽悠过来帮他照顾，他才终于察觉，年少时那个一心一意以他为全世界的人，原来真的已经不在了。   
但他满足如今的生活状态。人终归需要往前走，哪怕现实再惨烈，哪怕往前走是错过。  
流泪满面，步步回头，也只能继续往前走。  
对于自己的生活，斑从来都是规划的一清二楚。国内一流的本科，国外一流的硕士，让自己设计的建筑遍布全世界，没有任何的例外。  
直到遇见柱间这个意外。  
谈恋爱并非一件坏事。人生在世，无论是否能够走到最后，只要经历过爱与被爱，就能得到成长。至今仍然记得，他们像小学生一样手牵着手一起压马路，柱间絮絮叨叨地讲述故乡小镇的青山绿水，对他们往后生活的美好向往。从那反反复复的讲述中，他可以感受到水光灯影，青葱绿树。听得多了，总能若隐若现地看见那个美丽小镇的轮廓与影子。   
柱间一定很爱自己的故乡。他想。   
道不同，不相为谋。方向不一，总有一天会背道而驰。他无法放弃既定的理想，柱间也无法放弃故乡与家人。一个向往未知的远方，一个执着固守的一方。谁也不会为谁妥协，谁也无法被谁留住。   
打败爱情的不是别人，不是现实，而是他们自己。既然如此，何不好聚好散，为彼此留下一个最潇洒的背影，然后坚定不移地往前走。   
既然留不住，何不送一程。   
直到后来，他与家族安排的女子结婚，又因感情淡薄而离婚，顶着一个“薄情郎”的名号一个人孤零零地生活在异国他乡。他也从未后悔过当初与柱间分手的决定，也从未有过回到柱间身边的奢望。他有他的生活，柱间也有柱间的生活。他们两人的生活，在分手以后，本就不该再出现任何的交集。   
离婚以后，斑去了一趟福利院。   
一个人的生活终归寂寞。他想要找一个陪伴，又不想再次糊里糊涂地容纳一个毫无感情的女子进入自己的生活，害人又害己。那么，收养一个孩子就是最佳的选择。  
那一天，风和日丽，是个好日子。斑在福利院里遇见一个男孩。高大的香樟树亭亭地立成一排，男孩在树下奔跑。身边没有人愿意附和，但男孩的脸上却有着无法压抑的快乐。他靠着柱子停下，男孩跑到他的面前，举起手中的猫咪，笑嘻嘻地对他说：“我捡到了一只猫，你知道怎么养吗？”  
那一刻，恍惚之间，斑看见了柱间的影子。  
多年以前，樱花盛放的季节，阳光明媚、绿草如茵，柱间扬起傻傻的笑，接过他手中的猫咪对他说：“我来帮你养这只猫。”  
多年以后，香樟林立的国度，阳光明媚、绿草如茵，柱间的影子扬起傻傻的笑，捧起手中的猫咪对他说：“你能帮我养这只猫吗？”  
原来，他是如此地想念柱间。但又能如何呢？做出了决定，就永不后悔。人总要往前走，哪怕是跪着，也要打碎牙齿和血吞地往前走。  
男孩的名字叫做带土，因为其亚洲血统，在大部分孩子为白种人的福利院里备受欺压。尽管常常被欺负，却性格温和、乐于助人。这一点，与多年前的柱间非常相像。斑觉得与这孩子有缘，办理了领养手续。走出福利院，他牵着带土的小手。带土抱着猫，惴惴不安地走在他的身旁。他感觉到孩子的小手在颤抖，半蹲下来与孩子同高，摸上孩子的头顶，温和如同一个真正的父亲：“怎么了？”  
带土的眼眶红了一圈，眼睛里含了一泡泪，欲言又止。良久，似是提起巨大的勇气，讷讷道：“我想跟我一样的人一起上学，可以吗？”  
斑想起老板不久前打算扩张海外事业的决定，几乎是毫不犹豫地：“不久以后我将会回到我的祖国，那里全都是跟你一样黄皮肤的孩子。你就跟我一起回去吧。”  
原来，他是如此地想念柱间。

（6）  
十年之前，他们亲密无间，他属于他，是他心里最美好的样子。十年以后，他们形同陌路，偶然相遇。他看着他从时光的深处款款而来，仍是记忆中最美好的样子，却待他如同陌生人。仿佛一切都没有变，又仿佛整个世界都变了。很久很久，他才突然想起来，那些往事，不过是记忆里一场美好的童话。人长大了，就不需要用童话来装裱自己了。   
距离分手，已过去十年。   
学校附近有一个公车站。柱间工作的地方离儿子的学校很近，送完儿子上学，只需走上几百米就是工作的地方。坐在公车站的长椅上，主要是为了陪着斑，等待接他的那辆车。   
多年以前，每逢寒暑假，柱间总会陪着斑坐在车站候车室里，亲眼看着斑走进车厢坐下，亲眼看着载了斑的那辆电车飞驰在他视线的尽头。像傻小子一样追着电车狂奔，大声地呼喊着“我一定会给你打电话的”。   
柱间想起那一年自己的傻样，突然笑出了声。斑转过头来莫名地看着他，没什么表情，是记忆中一贯的模样。他抬头望向遥远的天空，白云苍狗，瓦蓝依旧，与当年并没什么区别。他说：“当年真是傻啊，我追在车子后面跟你说话，其实你什么都没听见对不对？”   
斑也笑出了声，一如当年那种让柱间爱到了骨子里的浅浅的笑容：“是啊，你是傻。但全都过去了。”   
一笑泯恩仇。   
柱间曾经无数次幻想过再次与斑重遇的情形，或期待，或忐忑。总觉得，那么一个深深爱过的人，若是再次遇见，一定重新追求。但当他真正相遇时，却发现，十年的时间，真的改变了许多。他们都不再是当年那个无所畏惧无所顾忌的小子。彼此都有家庭，有孩子，有必须承担的责任。曾经那些肆无忌惮的青春岁月，都已被埋在了时间的荒芜里，再也无法回来了。   
其实他还想告诉斑，他学会了吹口琴，学会了做模型。但一切一切，都已经没有说出口的必要了。   
莫名地释然，就连那数次想要抚上斑的脸的手，也不再蠢蠢欲动。若是真正地爱过一个人，只要他能够得到幸福，就已足矣。   
远方传来汽车的鸣笛声，斑要等的那辆车缓缓停下。车门打开，斑站起身来，理了理衣服上的皱褶，什么也没说，头也不回地走上车。   
这一次，柱间没有抓住斑的手，也没有说再见。他知道，与斑再见的人，不再是他，也不再会是他。   
车辆到站，一个不回头，一个不挽留。既然留不住，何不送一程。  
  
End.  
  
后记（Happy Ending）  
卡卡西放学归来的时候，柱间正坐在沙发上看着一封信。书信来自他那分居已久的妻子，书信的背后，还附带了他迟迟不愿签名的离婚协议书。   
「你的心从来都不在我这里，又何苦再为难自己。既然你的父亲已不在，我们也没必要再演这场戏。我放你自由，你也放我自由。」   
热气腾腾的饭菜早已放在了饭桌上。这一次，卡卡西没有一言不发地就坐，破天荒地坐在了旁边的沙发，端起那杯以往从来没喝过的清茶，拉下面罩抿了一口：“父亲。”   
“我说过，虽然我们法律上是父子关系。但你不必勉强自己叫我父亲。”   
“不，你对我们一家的大恩大德我没齿难忘。我相信九泉之下的父亲也会同意的。”   
自办理收养手续后第一次父子之间的对话。卡卡西说：“以前就一直想问，你是不是一直爱着一个人？”   
“看来儿子的青春期提前到来啊。”柱间捧起茶杯，袅袅烟雾中，缓缓道，“总有一天，你会遇见这么一个人。当你第一眼看见他，你就知道，就算你们以后天各一方，你这一生也无法忘记他。”   
“那……如果你们再次相遇呢？”卡卡西放下杯子，目光深邃，似在试探什么，“你会重新追求他吗？”  
气氛突然变得凝重，柱间握着茶杯失了神，长发男子的模样从平静的水面慢慢浮现。手掌微微一晃，波澜起伏，那张熟悉的脸又消失在了潋滟的水纹中。  
“不会。”开口是极大的勇气，但下定了决心接下来的话就顺理成章，“只要他幸福，我就不会打扰他。”  
卡卡西静默许久，突然说：“如果，不幸福呢？如果你爱的那个人，过得并不幸福呢？”他站起身来，从口袋里抽出一张叠得端端正正的纸，放在茶几上，“我的新同桌叫宇智波带土。他说，他没有母亲，只有一个父亲叫宇智波斑。他是被父亲从福利院里收养的。他的父亲总是跟他念叨一个名字，柱间。”  
“或许你该试一试。你爱的那个人，还在等你也说不定。”  
记忆里的青春总是最美好的样子。我们肆无忌惮，无所顾忌，在阳光灿烂下奔跑，在大雨滂沱里大笑。或许长大以后，我们会被社会折弯了腰，亦步亦趋地跟着现实小心地往前走。但想起从前，我们依然能够会心地笑起来，从逝去的青春里得到继续前行的勇气。  
在离婚协议书里签上自己的名字，提起电话，播下一串陌生的电话号码，听见话筒里传来那把熟悉的声音，仿佛一下子回到了最浪漫最快乐的从前。  
他说：“斑，我是柱间。”


End file.
